The Killing of Wayne Herald-Taster
by LanceUppercut1
Summary: Wayne Herald... Men tremble at the mere mention of his name, lawmen throw down their guns at the sight of him... But not Captain Mcallister When a rich governor's daughter is kidnapped and her convoy killed, only one man is brave enough to face him and his gang of ex-soldiers and lawmen.


The killing of Wayne Herald, a Red Dead Redemption Fan fiction

A lone wagon rattled across the cracked, dry road, with it creating a thick blanket of dust. The driver smoothly controlled the horses, relaxed and calm, his friend riding shotgun. A woman sat inside the passenger's cabin. Despite the constant jerking and briskness of her location, she managed to write perfectly in her diary, her gloved hand caressing the paper with her fountain pen. She looked outside, in the distance, then began writing…

'First of October 1911,  
Tabitha's Journal,

We've been riding for quite some time now, Blackwater is only a few days away, but we hope to stop in Armadillo in a few hours. I cannot express how grateful I am to have Constable Dorian's personal assistance within my journey…'

She looked across at the uniformed man, proudly sporting his badge and clutching a Winchester Repeater as he stared out at the ghost town. She continued.

'Right now we are passing through Tumbleweed, I must say this was not my first option, but if this means I will get to see my father sooner, so be it. I have faith that I will get throu-'

The wagon buckled, her pen sliding a messy line across the page. She looked up alarmingly, Dorian stepped outside. "Please stay inside Miss Rose" he said sternly but politely. He slammed the door, approaching the driver and his comrade. "What the hell is going on?" He looked up at the driver, shielding his eyes from the scorching sun. The driver pointed, a corpse lay down by the road. The driver stepped down, pulling out his Cattleman revolver. He slowly advanced towards the body, it reeked of rotting flesh, flies had worked their way in and out of his body. He rolled it over with his boot on its back. The man threw up, then wiped his mouth. He began to speak "Some unfortunate fella' had a ru-". A loud 'crack' struck the silence of the ghost town, the crows flew away, Dorian watched in disbelief as the man dropped to the ground. Tabitha leant out the door "Constable Dorian what is happening?" Dorian sprinted back to the wagon, "Get down!" He roared. It was as if fireworks went off, ear splitting gunshots erupted around the wagon, followed by the splintering of wood and glass. Tabitha screamed. Dorian Jumped inside, and shut the door. The driver climbed down, firing a few shots from his revolver, before climbing inside. Tabitha huddled in he seat, her hands covering her head. "Who are those people!?" he roared above the gunfire. The driver fumbled as he struggled to reload his Schoefield. "It's the Herald gang!" he cocked his weapon. Dorian aimed out of the shattered window, firing at two gang members attempting to charge the wagon with fire bottles. He took a deep breath, resting his cheek against the cold metal. He squeezed the trigger. A fire bottle exploded in one of the bandit's hands, he collapsed in a ball of flames. The second man tossed his, hitting the wagon right on the roof. Tabitha cried. Dorian grabbed the driver "Take her! Protect her!" He spat at him. The driver nodded, opening the door and holding her wrist. Dorian jumped out, taking down two more of the bandit's. More charged at him, he aimed down his sights, square on one of their heads. He fires, but nothing, he tries again and still nothing. He ran towards a stone retaining wall, pulling out his Mauser, but before he reaches it he slams to the ground. "What!?" He scorns himself for falling over so clumsily. A pain shoots through his stomach, he grabs it, and soon realises he has been shot, his hands wet with blood. He crawls, one of the bandits is right on top of him, he raises his pistol, but yelps as another bandit stomps on his wrist. Another loud crack echoes as he is shot again in the leg. He drops his pistol. The bandits step aside as a huge, lumbering man steps over him. He is wearing a leather jacket, a bandolier slung over filled with bullets and a semi-automatic pistol. Dorian's world was draining of it's colour. From the corner of his eye he could see bandits grabbing Tabitha as they executed the driver. The large man loomed over Dorian, he slowly pulled out his pistol. Dorian stared down the barrel. The man's husky voice revealed itself, "The names Wayne Herald, and don't you lawmen forget it!" A there was a loud gunshot and everything went black.


End file.
